The Black Lotus
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: Just because, It's an OC centered Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is something I have yet to do so let's shoot the shit and do it. What is it? Why this is not what you may have been looking for, but I'm sure you've read them, it's known as a harem fic. Now don't hate for that, this will not be a lemon basis story (I may put some in) but will just revolve around an OC that likes the ladies and they like him, this was come up with after episode 11 but before twelve so it is AU, by a lot. Anyways let's get on with this, hope you like, don't feel afraid to flame or just review I will read them and might respond. Also this might seem rushed but I am going to write into the day of teams but it's a slightly different take then what you will be expecting.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I would be awesome, sadly I don't work at rooster teeth.

The airship was loud. That was the first thing he thought when he saw it. He saw people climbing on and sighed. It was another one of those situations. He shrugged and walked on, people giving him odd stares. His sunglasses were reflective thank god or else they would be startled. He walked into the airship and his eyes landed on a reflective surface. There he was, vivid red hair with electric blue highlights, a scar over his left eye, a broad sword on back, a short sword attached at tail bone, pistol on left hip, smg on right, high powered rifle above short sword and club on his left leg. His outfit was a black shirt with blue and red flames along it at the hip, black fingerless gloves, a leather bracelet on the right arm, a silver one on his left, aviators with a reflective silver tint, black cargo pants and black boots. He was also very skinny.

His name is Zune, and he was immensely bored. He had been waiting to get to Beacon for a while but this was taking too long. He shrugged and pulled out earbuds but right as he was putting them in, he saw her.

She was short, and looked young. She had on a black outfit and a red hood matching her black hair with red highlights. She was talking to an older girl who had blonde hair. Then he heard her say it.

"I was moved two years ahead. I don't want to be special."

Zune moved forward. "Excuse me, but did you say you were moved ahead by two years?"

"Yes, but don't treat me differently." She said obviously shy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Zune Midnight, don't worry, I may not look or sound nice but I won't ever treat you in a way you would not like." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh, um hi I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl said shyly.

"A beautiful name for a very beautiful girl, if I may say so."

"And I'm her big sister Yang." The other girl said much more bold.

"Another wonderful name, and it speaks volumes about your inner beauty."

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Yang asked with a light blush matching Ruby's.

"No idea what you mean, I simply heard you two talk and wanted to introduce myself. After all, it's great to make new friends, is it not?" Zune gave them a wonderful smile before walking away.

Yang and Ruby both stood there with a blush. They were so confused by what had just happened. This one guy approaches them in the most ordinary way and all of a sudden they are blushing. What is that guy?

Zune smiled to himself. He knew instantly that they liked him. He wasn't dense but he was honest when he talked. He wasn't being a charmer, he was in fact just trying to meet new people. If they fell for him, that was all on them not on him.

********After the airship lands********

Zune heard the explosion and saw Ruby in an argument with a girl in all white. While they were yelling up came a girl in all black. After a quick discussion the two walked away leaving Ruby there. He saw the kid who had gotten sick earlier help her up, so he went and approached the girl in all white.

"Hey, you should probably try to keep your temper in check, it was just an accident." He said walking up from behind. She turned to face him.

"Oh and what would you know?" She said as if he was below her.

"I know that you feel above everyone here because you're from a rich family, but what you don't realize is that you can't buy your way into Beacon. You earn your way here. Just because you're rich doesn't make you better. Being here, makes everyone on equal ground. You also have never had a true friendship, but desperately desire someone to like you for you and vice versa. I'd like to be that person. " Zune said calmly.

"Well you don't know me. At all." She said.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry, I'm having such a hard time to remember to introduce myself. I am Zune Midnight, and you are?"

"My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Well that name is quite beautiful, yet cold. It speaks as if you are a wonderful person, but should really open up and let loose a little." Zune said seeing her blush.

"Thank you. I must be going the ceremony is starting." She rushed off confused.

Zune sighed. He didn't want everyone to like him too much, he just wanted to make a few friends and live a little. Oh well, live and let learn.

As Zune got there he saw another fight with Weiss and Ruby, Yang getting a bit involved and he just sighed. At least no weapons were drawn yet, but could Weiss have at least tried to be nicer?

After Ozpin was done talking they were all lead to the lookers where they put up their weapons and got into sleep clothes. Then they were led to the cafeteria which had removed all the tables and everyone was getting ready for bed. Not to show off, but Zune didn't enjoy sleeping on the ground so he did what he always did at home and hotels. Wall ran up to the ceiling and attached a few ropes and formed a hammock with his sleeping bag. Only like three people noticed thank god though.

Zune just laid there happy till he heard voices. He looked down and saw Ruby, Yang, and that girl with all black were right under him. How the hell did he keep ending up near them? Zune sighed and listened in on the conversation. Ruby and Yang tried to talk to the girl in black who was reading until Weiss got there and this time it was only Yang and Weiss who yelled. He sighed and went to sleep getting ready for the next day. Maybe it would be a better day.

Zune got up before everyone else and took down his makeshift hammock. He dropped from the ceiling right as everyone else started to wake up. He went and got dressed got a single orange, a glass of apple juice, and thirty pieces of Bacon on his tray and sat down eating. Ruby came up to him with Yang and smiled.

"Hey Zune!" They chimed in synch as if planned.

"Hey Girls, I guess you're excited for today right?" He said finishing off his final piece of bacon and peeling his orange.

"Yep, but Zune, why do you carry so many weapons? Isn't one enough?" Ruby asked.

"Well I couldn't decide upon one weapon so I designed six, and made them all. Each is used in different situations, so I carry them all. I had to teach myself how to wield them seeing as most people can't use this many weapons. It's one of the many things about me." He said before eating the orange whole.

"Well good luck today." They said before starting on their pancakes.

"You too." He said before downing his juice and going to get his weapons battle ready.

After everyone was done, they went to a cliff, to assigned spots and were told by Ozpin that the first person they locked eyes with would be on their team for the next four years. Then they were launched. Zune used his momentum to free fall into a clearing and instantly met three other guys.

"Well that was convenient." Zune remarked seeing them all smile.

"Well let's not delay, we need to relics eh?" One said before starting to walk, they all followed till they heard a growl. They all pulled out weapons, Zune, his high powered rifle, the other three, a sword.

"Oh, this can't be good." One of them said right before he was attacked by a beouwolf, which instantly killed him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Another shouted before the same beouwolf killed him.

"You bastard!" The third guy yelled actually managing to attack but also being killed.

The beouwolf turned to Zune whose eyes were glowing now that he had taken off his aviators and seen all his teammates be killed. "I didn't know them very well, but they were my teammates. You killed them, and now, you will die." Zune said before pulling out his high powered rifle and shooting the beouwolf in the head. He turned to the bodies and silently prayed for them to ascend to heaven before sending off a large flare shot from his pistol. It was a special flare that wrote a message in dust that he could control. It said this: HERE LIES THREE STUDENTS. THEY WERE KILLED IN INITIATION AND NEED TO BE RETURNED TO THEIR FAMILIES. He then put his aviators back on and walked forward, crying as he recited a familiar prayer.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee, My Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand; our feet may swiftly carry out thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and be teaming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Partri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.

Zune walked off, shedding a few tears from the prayer, before coming across the temple. He saw Ruby, Weiss, Yang, the girl in black, and four other people run with chess pieces before being chased by a death stalker and a nevermore. He walked up and saw four black pawns. He took all of them, one for each member of his dead team. He walked back to the cliff and found Ozpin there with three coffins.

"Zune, I'm sorry." He said before Zune handed him three black pawns.

"Here you go professor. These were there pieces and it matches mine. They should at least get on the team." Zune said shedding a few tears.

Ozpin nodded his head understanding and came up with an idea. "Zune, I know this is unusual but I'm going to give you the name you deserve for this. The name of your now one man team, is team SWRD."

"But why SWRD sir?" Zune asked.

"Because I saw the footage, and noticed that they all used swords but you used a gun and avenged them. The name is in their memory."

"Thank you." Zune said before heading back to the school.

He saw the teams get sorted and wondered how Ruby and Weiss were going to work together before he was the only person not on a team. Ozpin then spoke.

"As you all know, you could have died down there. Three people did, their fourth member managed to kill their enemy but is on a team. His name is Zune Midnight. I have decided that while he is allowed to stay by himself his team name will be team SWRD, in memory of them using their swords in their final hour."

Everyone looked on saddened that three members had died. Zune just stood there, taking it all in. When it was over he shed only three more tears, one for each member. He walked and saw Ruby.

"Oh, um hey." Zune said awkwardly.

"Zune, I'm so sorry." Ruby said hugging him.

"It's fine Ruby, don't worry, I will live and fight for them." Zune said with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away though.

"Zune, I don't know what to say or do." Ruby said confused by everything. Zune just broke the hug and looked at her.

"Just do as you please. It's your life, live it." Zune said before something he did not expect happened. She kissed him. He was surprised but gently kissed her back. She pulled away and hugged him.

"Don't worry, this doesn't mean we are a couple, but I did want to cheer you up." Ruby said with a blush.

"Thanks Ruby, you are a great friend." Zune said heading to his dorm for the night. He hung his weapons on the wall then simply passed out on the bed. He would fix it up later, he was too emotionally exhausted after all of that to do anything else.

The next day he awoke an hour before the sun rose. He spent that hour first showering and getting dressed, then fixing up his room. He hooked up a tv, game system, stereo, music studio, computer, and all of his books in a nice way before her grabbed his gloves, normal glasses, and just his club. He didn't expect to fight much that day. He walked to the window and watched the sun rise he then walked to the cafeteria for breakfast, taking the longest possible way he could. He went in and saw the teams RWBY and JNPR sitting down. He grabbed some food and went over to them.

"Hey everyone." He said sitting down next to Ruby who looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning!" she, Yang and Weiss all replied with huge smiles.

"Um sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced," the girl that was wearing all black yesterday said with her, and the team JNPR looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Zune Midnight, pleased to meet you." He said with his smile, his electric blue eyes shining.

"I'm Blake." The girl with the black bow introduced.

"Hello, I'm Nora!" The girl with orange hair said happily.

"And I'm Pyrrah." The last girl, who had red hair, introduced herself with a smile.

"And those are such beautiful names for such beautiful women." Zune said with a smile, making them all blush.

"Well I'm Ren." Said the guy sitting next to Nora.

"And I'm Jaune." Said the last guy, looking a bet tense at him getting all the girls to blush.

"It's wonderful to meet so many new people!" Zune said with a smile. Jaune and Ren also smiled. It seemed that nobody could dislike him. Of course, he was being nice to everyone, so it did help.

They all finished their food and went to class. After the longest lecture ever, Weiss decided to show her fighting skills. She won, but yelled at Ruby who was trying to give her a few tips. Zune sighed. It was going to be a long four years. He decided he better make the most of it. So he went over to them.

"Hello girls, what seems to be the argument?" He asked smiling at both of them.

"Oh, hi Zune, and it's nothing that you should worry about." Weiss said turning from Ruby.

"Why I beg to differ, two beautiful ladies are fighting, and I know both of them, and you expect me to not interfere? Well I think not." Zune said trying to figure out the problem.

"Zune, please just don't." Ruby stated close to tears.

"Ruby…" Zune said turning to her.

Ruby just left, not wanting to continue it. Weiss followed suit shortly after. Zune just sighed. They both were very beautiful and both should get along, but they just seemed to clash more then anything. Damn them, that was infuriating. He hated seeing friends fight.

Quick Character stats:

Name: Zune Midnight.

Also known as: The Black Lotus

Weapons: Short sword named Zinger, High Powered Rifle named Boom Baby, Black SMG and Silenced Pistol named The Death Twins, Club (Doubles as rifle barrel for the rifle) named bone crusher, Broad Sword named Burning Passion. All weapons minus club can use dust.

Traits: Electric blue eyes, red hair with blue streaks, scars over left eye, right knuckles, left elbow and forearm near the elbow, left knee, and across both shoulder blades.

Symbol: A dagger stabbed through a heart surrounded by fire.

Race: Human(?)

And that is that. I know it seems odd, but I'm not perfect. I needed a way to get him on a team by himself so his team mates died. I also will make this a harem fic but he has to meet everyone first. It will not just be team RWBY that loves him either. **Also please note that he is not in fact OP. I myself can use all the weapons I gave him to an extent, and actually quite well. He is not immortal, just very disciplined. He is just a normal person, kinda.** Now please tell me your opinions. Review, flame, comment, tell me I suck, just do as you feel, but please give me some feedback, I will appreciate any.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the result of me being bored in S.I.P after the system messes up. Pretty sure that AP English Lang/Com is not English 3… Oh well, I'm here to write, but I want to make sure that everyone knows this (this is due to reveiw #1) MY CHARACTER IS NOT A GARY STU. He is based off of me, to an extent. I'm not nearly as agile and flexible as he is, nor is my hair full of blue streaks, I only use temporary dye. I can make music, use all his weapons, etc. etc. He just is a bit different than me. Also to my fourth review (Sorry currently zero internet during typing) I will try to add more dialogue with Jaune and Ren, but am I the only one that noticed Ren doesn't really talk that much? Anyways I think that's it for now. Let's start the next chapter of The Black Lotus.

Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm not named Monty Oum…

Zune sighed as he got to his huge empty room. It only served to remind him that he was alone at this school. He sat on his bed and opened up his laptop. He loaded up a music file he was working on as he opened up a 1 liter bottle of black cherry flavored sparkling water. He also grabbed a bag of Sea Salt and Vinegar chips and put on headphones listening to the beat. He closed his eyes as he let his heart get with the bass thump. After a few minutes he stopped the music and took off the headphones. He felt like it needed work but was good for the moment. He then heard a knocking on the door.

"Zune, are you in there?" Came the voice of Jaune.

Zune went over and opened up the door to see the blonde standing there looking nervous. "Yo man, what's the problem?" Zune asked pulling him into the room.

"Well I'm worried about the sparring class we have in the morning…" Jaune said looking down.

"Oh, well here, let's go to the roof and I want you to spar against me. I wanna see what you can do." Zune said grabbing his gloves and club.

"Okay…" Jaune said following him up to the roof.

When they got up to the roof, Jaune pulled out his sword and activated his shield. Zune smiled and then ran at Jaune and swung with his club. On instinct Jaune blocked, then tried to swipe at Zune who jumped and swung at Jaune. This time he made contact and it knocked the breath out of Jaune. Zune stopped at that point in time.

"Well you seem to need to work on how to realize the difference between times to defend or attack." Zune said with a smile.

"You didn't defend once!" Jaune said feeling bad.

"I did, that jump to avoid your sword is defending." Zune said wisely.

"Well can I spar against you?" Jaune asked seeing that Zune was better than his current level but wanted to challenge himself to get better.

"Of course! I'll give you a few pointers and spar against you, lets say every other day?" Zune asked Jaune.

"Sure, so I'm guessing, one day to train in a spar, the next to rest and train with the new technique?" Juane asked.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to go easy. I won't hurt you but I will give it my all, and I expect you to do the same." Zune said with a laid back attitude.

"You got it!" Jaune said enthusiastically.

"Let's go back, it's almost curfew." Zune said heading back to his room.

When they got down and split ways Zune went to his room, and laid down thinking about everything that had happened to him since enrolling into this school. He dwelled for a moment about the death of his teammates then thought to the girls he had met so far along with Jaune and Ren. They were all great people and he couldn't wait to learn more about them, but the girls did seem to like him a lot more than as a friend. He sighed. He wasn't a huge lady killer where he was from. He knew people liked his hair and when they met him they liked how he was, but he just never really worked for people to like him, and people were jealous of that, so he was an asshole to people who tried to start shit. He shrugged and started to nod off. It would be an interesting day tomorrow.

But that night was also interesting, but not in a good way. Zune was thrashing around in his bed, his eyes still half open like normal but darting around, his sweat was actually turning to blood. He was muttering, but then suddenly lashed at his face trying to tear it off it seemed. After a while it appeared he tired himself out and stopped thrashing but still sweat some blood, and was twitching every now and then.

Zune woke up with a gasp and looked around. It was a dream, he was in his room, and his sheets appeared to be covered in blood. Again. He sighed and stripped them off before going to the bathroom and quickly noticing the scratches on his face and washed them with some hot water and took a quick shower. He quickly put on his uniform and grabbed his rifle, short sword, and club. He put on his glasses and gloves and went to go get some breakfast. He got there and actually got a good amount of food. 20 pieces of bacon, three pancakes, a hard boiled egg, some toast, a orange and a glass of apple juice. Before he could get started teams RWBY and JNPR sat down next to him.

"Wow, Zune, that's more than we've ever seen you eat." Ruby said having seen him never eat more than some bacon and fruit.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked recognizing the different behavior as a problem.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing abnormal for me." Zune said deflecting the question.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrah asked wanting to make sure that he was okay, after all, she may have just met him but he seemed like a really nice guy.

"If it's a problem you can tell us, we are your friends." Ren said looking him in the eyes.

"Guys, it' nothing wrong, I just sweat a lot of blood last night so I need to get my blood sugar back up." Zune said before realizing he just said sweat blood and clamped a hand over his mouth in mild horror.

"What do you mean sweat blood." Yang asked worried.

"Nothing, just drop it. Please." Zune basically begged them, causing them to stop.

"Okay, let's just enjoy the food we have, alright." Ruby said snapping everyone out of their stupor only to see something they had never have thought possible.

Zune got a thankful look in his eyes and then proceeded to do one thing; eat. He literally stuffed his mouth so full everyone was sure he would choke but in a matter of 3 minutes he was done with his food and was sipping his juice. Everyone else had barely started.

"Dear god Zune, where did you put all of it?" Weiss asked noticing his was very skinny.

"Simple, my stomach." Zune said with a cheeky grin. Before Weiss could get mad he said "In reality most of it is just to replenish my blood and muscle mass. It will give me enough energy to do everything I need to do today before lunch." Zune said with a grin.

"But still, you're so skinny, and ate all that!" Weiss said slightly jealous he could eat that much and not gain a pound.

"High metabolism, along with the fact that I wear at least an extra four pounds, and that's not counting my two pound boots." He responded with a shrug being used to it.

After they were all done they headed down the hallway to a large intricate room made with a stage to spar in. Before they could even think about who should spar who in walked Ms. Goodwitch.

"Greetings students, today we will have some sparring practice, now I will randomly select two people to spar." At saying this she pulled up a screen. "And it looks to be the leader of teams JNPR and CDRL. Jaune, Cardin, both of you get up here and ready to spar."

The two men in question quickly got up there, but it was easily seen that Jaune was at a disadvantages size. Cardin was much taller and much more muscular. Jaune gulped and quickly charged Cardin who within two minutes beat Jaune without breaking a sweat.

"Mr. Arc, you need to learn how to control your aura better." Goodwitch said sternly before noticing Cardin smirking. She frowned not liking arrogance as it destroys good foundation. "Does anyone want to face Mr. Winchester?"

Zune suddenly stepped forward, also disliking arrogance. "I would like to Ms. Goodwitch." He said pulling out his club.

Zune and Cardin both got in battle stances and didn't move for a good minute, then Cardin rushed him. Zune started dodging waiting for an opening, then saw one. He ducked under Cardin's swing of his mace and quickly slammed his club into Cardin's stomach. Cardin lurched over but before Zune could do anything else Cardin managed to slam his club into Zune's back while he was falling, causing Zune to slam to the ground and drop his club.

"That was an interesting strategy. Both of you could have won. But fear not, you both did great." Ms. Goodwitch said before having them all start to spar. Zune would have just relaxed but noticed Jaune was looking blue.

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Zune asked him sitting next to him.

"Just got beat by Cardin without landing a hit on him." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Hey, I'll help you, now come over here, and remember what I told you last night? Let's see if you can tell the difference yet." Zune said standing in front of where Jaune was both drawing their weapons.

They looked at each other, neither moving until suddenly Zune leapt forward and Jaune blocked his club with his shield. Zune then tried to swipe Jaune's legs with a sweep kick but Jaune managed to jump but stumbled on landing allowing Zune to slam him down with his club, suddenly pulling out his rifle and pointing it at Jaune. Jaune not being one to just give up tried to swipe out Zune's legs, but he jumped then threw his sword impaling Jaune's shirt and pinning him to the ground.

"Looks like I win this match Jaune." Zune said with a smile putting up his weapons and helping Jaune get up.

"Dammit, you always win." Jaune sighed with Zune patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll get better, just give it some time." Zune said with a smile. "Just so you know, I only lost to Cardin because he got lucky.

Jaune smiled understanding what Zune meant, "Thanks, I mean when I first met you I was unsure if I could consider you a friend, but you've only helped me, so thank you for that." Jaune gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey, why wouldn't I be a friend?" Zune asked curious.

"I don't really know, you just seem a bit intimidating." Jaune said shrugging.

"Huh, odd." Zune said to himself more than to Jaune.

Suddenly Zune shoved Jaune to the ground. Shocked Jaune looked to see Zune had been frozen by Weiss' dust attack.

"OH MY GOD!" Weiss yelled out running to where Zune was.

"Weiss! Watch where you aim that!" Ruby yelled having been her sparing patner. Then she noticed Zune "WEISS YOU KILLED ZUNE!" Ruby said loudly on borderline hysterics gathering the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR's attention.

"He's not dead, I think." Weiss said trying to stay calm.

"YOU THINK?!" Ruby yelled at her, not staying calm.

"What do we do?" Yang asked in shock.

"Um guys." Jaune said but no one hearing him.

"How should I know?!" Weiss said.

"It was your attack." Blake responded.

"GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" Jaune yelled getting their attention.

"What?!" They asked hoping it was an idea.

"Why not break the ice?" Jaune asked logically.

"That's an ingenious idea Jaune!" Pyrrha said happy.

"One slight problem guys." Blake said "Remember the Deathstalker and Nevermore?"

"Oh, that's right, Weiss' dust attack stopped them cold." Ren said realizing this would be a problem.

"That's not going to stop us!" Ruby said pulling crescent rose out in it's basic form and starting to shoot at the ice, barely cracking it.

"Come on guys, we got this." Yang said punching it with her gauntlets and Blake sliced it up, along with Jaune and Pyrrha, as Ren also shot it, and Nora slammed her hammer into it.

"Weiss you could help!" Ruby said while reloading.

"Alright, I will." Weiss said using an exploding dust attack, causing large cracks in the ice, enough for the rest to use to shatter the ice open and free Zune.

Zune fell out of the ice and didn't move, scaring the girls and making Jaune and Ren worry.

"Is he alive?" Ren asked when Jaune went over and turned him to be on his back.

"He's cold to the touch." Jaune said turning him over. "He's breathing but it's very small and shallow."

Zune was covered in frost and had blue lips. He wasn't moving and barely breathing.

"WHAT!" Yang said freaking out and causing fire to sprout up.

"Wait! Yang don't calm down, but hit Zune with the fire!" Ruby said causing the others to jump away from Zune. Yang somehow managed to hit Zune with said fire and it simply melted the frost and gave parts of him second degree burns.

"Okay, that's not a good idea, let's get him to the infirmary." Blake said with Jaune and Ren picking him up to carry him there.

Zune groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw a bunch of empty white beds and some big windows. He was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" Zune asked himself right as the door opened and in came Weiss.

"Zune! You're awake!" Weiss said running to his bed.

"Yeah, what happened and how long ago?" Zune asked confused, "Last thing I remember is shoving Jaune out of the way then I woke up here."

"My dust attack missed Ruby and went towards you and Jaune. Right before it hit Jaune you moved him and got frozen." Weiss said feeling guilty.

"How long ago was that?" Zune asked curious.

"Almost two weeks ago." Weiss said feeling even worse about causing that.

"Well I don't blame you okay? I know it's your fault but it was an accident. Don't worry about it, I'm alive so it's fine." Zune said knowing it was going to still take a day or two to recover fully from it, but he would be fine.

Weiss smiled at him, grateful that he didn't blame her for causing it. She sat down in a chair next to him. "Thank you Zune, you have no idea how much that means to me that you don't blame me." Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, it's nothing major, I just don't blame you for the accident." Zune said wiping the tears off her face with gentle yet calloused hands.

"Thank you." Weiss said right before kissing him. It surprised Zune, but he kissed back. The kiss soon ended though.

They talked for a little until the nurse came in. She gave Zune some food and told Weiss to leave and get dinner and let him rest so Weiss promised someone would be by tomorrow to talk to him. Zune smiled as he fell asleep. For once his dreams were not filled with nightmares full of death. They were filled with snow and roses.

Okay and that's the end of this segment of the story, and before you ask, yes you can actually sweat blood. It's what happens if you have extreme stress and people with horrible nightmares will do it quite often. As you can see, i'm starting it off a bit slow, just building it up. Eventually it will be OCXHarem but that will take a little while. Hope you enjoyed this so far. Also the reason nobody reviews this before I post it is A) there are not a lot of betas who would actually want to read this that I trust and B) Because while my Grammar is bad, it's improving. I just don't have it down yet. I'm in advanced English yet suck at Grammar… Anyways Review, Flame, Insult, Criticize, just some feedback people. Also Read other stories like Blood Stained Chessboard by GMG. It's some great stuff in that one. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is the third part of my story the Black Lotus. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: No money is being made, but this would have been a kick-ass story arc right?

Zune woke up to find that it was the afternoon and stretched. He popped the bones in his neck and back before sitting up and looking around. He noticed a note from the nurse that said that today was his last day and that if he moved she would kill him.

'Huh, how sweet' Zune thought with a sigh after reading the note. He was bored out of his mind but that ended as soon as the door opened. He turned and saw Yang walk in with her normal smile missing from her face.

"Hey Zune." She said kinda downcast.

"Yang, is something the matter?" Zune asked worried.

"Um, you notice those burns on your arm?" Yang asked nervously.

"Um now I do. I didn't notice them yesterday. How did I get burnt if I was frozen?" Zune asked confused.

"Well we thought it might have been a quick way to get you warm so when I lost my cool I was told to set you on fire." Yang said nervously.

"What do you mean 'lost your cool'?" Zune asked not having seen her get mad yet.

"Well when I get really mad or stressed my eyes turn red and I kinda cause fire." Yang said rubbing the back of her hair sheepishly.

"Well I think that's a very beautiful power and I don't blame you for the burns, you were just trying to help and it didn't turn out the way you thought it would." Zune said with a smile causing Yang to go back to her Joyous demeanor.

"Thanks Zune, you're such a nice guy." Yang said while thinking 'and would make a perfect boyfriend if I could figure out how to get you when Ruby obviously wants you.'

"Well I was raised to be a gentleman." Zune said before his stomach complained for the lack of food. Zune smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Come on, let's get you some food." Yang said before noticing the look on Zune's face.

"I'd love to but, you may want to read this note from the nurse." Zune said handing her the note.

Yang read the note then set it down. "Well where is she?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Zune replied irritably.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, for at that moment in strode the nurse. She looked at him and noticed he was awake and seemed to be doing fine.

"Well I see you're doing fine, but I still want you to stay for tonight." She said with a no nonsense look.

"Well can I atleast get some lunch?" Zune asked with his stomach rumbling again.

"Oh, well yes I will get right to that." The nurse said realizing it was close to 2:00.

"Thank you." Zune said before turning back to Yang, "I'm sorry I didn't even think to ask if you were hungry."

"Don't worry, I ate before I came to see you. You do realize everyone has been worried about you?" Yang asked looking at him.

"Everyone as in us friends, or everyone as in everyone." Zune asked sincerely.

"The two teams mostly but people have noticed your lack of being there." Yang responded.

"Well it's nice that people care." Zune said with a smile.

'Okay, I need to find out who's he dating.' Yang thought after seeing that smile. She really wanted him. He was nice, sweet, and good looking.

"So Zune, I've been wondering something." She said looking at him innocently.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Zune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Right as Yang was about to respond the nurse came in and gave Zune his food.

"Here you are Zune, I got you some Chicken Fried Rice." She said handing him a plate filled with it along with some water.

"Thank you ma'am." He said taking it.

"You're welcome." She said walking off.

"Yang you were saying?" He said taking a sip of water.

"Well, who is your girlfriend?" Yang asked causing him to widen his eyes but luckily not choke on water.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Zune asked setting down his water.

"What are you saying you don't?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm not in a relationship. With anybody." Zune said defiantly.

"What? How come?" Yang asked shocked.

"Nobody has ever really liked me that much." He said shrugging

"But, you're nice, sweet, caring, not to mention good looking!" Yang said before blushing.

"Glad that you think so." Zune said with a smile at her, "Besides it's not like you're single, seeing how beautiful you are."

Yang blushed but didn't respond, with words. She went forward grabbed him and just kissed him. Zune was shocked, but relaxed into it and kissed her back. The kiss wasn't long but it was nice.

"Thanks Zune." Yang said with a smile.

"No, thank you." Zune responded before starting to devour his food. After he finished he took a few gulps of water then let out a content sigh.

"You know what, I don't think any of us are going to be able to get used to seeing someone as small as you eat so fast." Yang said shaking her head.

"Hey, in my defense, I was in a coma until yesterday so I think if I'm hungry it's well deserved." Zune said blushing.

"Touche." Yang replied smirking.

The two talked for a while, Zune getting to know her better, along with how Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and all of team JNPR were doing and what they were like. Seemed like Yang knew more about everyone than anyone else did. It was nice to really learn more about all of his friends. But soon it was getting dark. The nurse was nice enough to give Yang some food also, but soon after it was near curfew so Yang had to leave.

"Good night Zune, I'll see you tomorrow for class right?" Yang said looking at him.

"For sure." Zune said with a smile on his face."

Yang smiled and left. She practically skipped to her dorm. She got in there and saw the rest of her team waiting for her along with team JNPR.

"Well, what's the news?" Blake asked.

"He gets out tomorrow." Yang said with a smile.

"YES!" they all cheered everyone with a big smile on their face.

Team JNPR went across the hall to sleep but before Yang could move her teammates looked at her.

"Okay spill, why are you so happy?" Ruby asked looking at her.

"No reason." Yang said innocently.

"We know you're lying." Weiss said with Blake nodding.

"We left you alone when you come back with a smile yesterday." Yang countered causing Weiss to blush.

"Oh yeah, we never did find out why Weiss was so happy yesterday." Blake said looking at her.

Let's just go to sleep and get ready to greet Zune when he comes to breakfast tomorrow." Weiss said climbing into bed with the rest of them following her example.

For everyone in the school it was a nice night.

The next morning Zune woke up and left the infirmary and went into his dorm. They had put his weapons in there after the incident, plus he needed the uniform. After he got showered and dressed he grabbed his club, sword, and rifle, put on his glasses, and gloves, and went down to get some food. When he got there he grabbed a waffle, twenty pieces of bacon, an orange, some apple juice, a Mountain Dew, and a chocolate donut. He sat down and started to eat. When he was about down with his waffle he was joined by RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey guys." Zune said with a smile.

"Hey Zune, you okay?" Jaune asked worried.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just ready to get back to work." Zune said finishing his waffle.

"Zune why a soda?" Blake asked confused.

"I don't have much of a taste for coffee, so I need something that's filled with caffeine and sugar." He said downing his juice and opening said soda.

They all made small talk before finishing their food and heading off to their first class. It seemed like it was going to be a normal day for all of them. But fate had decided to say Fuck You that particular day. They just didn't' know it yet.

Done, I wish I knew how long this chapter was, but it felt short typing it, but I don't' know, Google Drive has no word count. Well tell me what you thought about this chapter, Flame or review, just give me some feedback. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

This is part 4 of the black lotus. Hope you enjoy.

Zune sat down at his seat in the class. It was the same professor as last time, ranting about his youth and how to kill a Grimm. Zune zoned out until he heard his name called out.

"Um, what did you say professor?" He asked not knowing why he was called on.

"I asked if you would come down here and show us how to kill this." He said motioning to a much larger cage then before. Inside it was a beouwolf.

"I guess, I've killed a few before." Zune said thinking back to initiation, and also how he got the scar on his eye.

"Very well, get ready, and begin!" The professor yelled out smashing the cage open and letting the wolf come out.

Zune looked it in the eyes and saw it's hunger. Zune drew his rifle and club, and attached the club to the rifle, making it have a longer barrel. Zune quickly cocked his rifle and then the beouwolf attacked. Zune rolled out of the way, before jumping back, swiftly moving to dodge the beouwolf's attacks before it's claws managed to hit him, sending him into the desks. He groaned but got up and saw the beouwolf coming upon him, so he pulled out his rifle and stuck the barrel in it's mouth. He then pulled the trigger, exploding the beouwolf's head everywhere.

"There, easy as pie." Zune panted before putting up his weapons and stumbling to his seat.

Blake walked over as the teacher continued to talk, and looked at him. "Zune, are you okay? That hit looked very painful."

"I'm fine, but my back and chest feel kinda sticky and wet." Zune said halfway delusional.

"Let me see." Blake said causing him to turn around and roll up the back half of his shirt. A few scars were on the shoulder blades but there was a thin cut along the back that was still bleeding.

"So, how bad is it?" Zune asked.

"It's actually not that bad, but let me see your chest." Blake said.

"Alright, fine." Zune said turning around.

Blake quickly got a blush. He had some abs, and pecs, but oddly she could also see his ribs and pelvic bones. There was a scar circling his left nipple, and three large gashes across his chest, not deep but still there and still oozing out blood.

"Oh my god, Zune you're hurt, very badly." Blake said.

"How bad?" Zune asked.

"Um half of your chest is red. Does that qualify as bad?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, in my bag is a first aid kit, grab the gauze and sticky tape." Zune said calmly.

"Okay, got it."

"Now pull out a wet wipe, and clean off the blood real quick." Zune said.

Blake did it but was not happy at the feeling of blood on her hands.

"Now apply gauze to the wounds on my chest." Zune said.

Blake did, after she did, Zune pressed them to him.

"Now do the same on my back."

Blake again wiped off the blood and applied gauze.

"Now wrap my upper body in the sticky stuff from the bottom of the gauze to the top."

Blake quickly did as she was told, making it tight before Zune handed her a knife to cut it with.

"Thank you Blake, it's very helpful to me that you would do this." Zune said flashing a smile.

"You're welcome." Blake said blushing.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling it was time to head to the sparring arena. They gathered up their stuff, Zune throwing away the bloody towelettes, and went to class. On the way there, Jaune and Ren asked him what was wrong.

"Alright Zune, why did Blake have you lift up your shirt?" Jaune asked not having seen the blood.

"This is why." Zune said lifting said shirt and showing the bandage.

"So that's what happened after you got slammed by the beouwolf?" Ren asked noticing part of the bandage was turning red.

"Yeah, it hurt but I didn't really pay attention to it. I thought if it was bad it'd hurt more." Zune said shrugging.

"Well you're in no condition to spar today." Jaune said taking heed of the injuries.

"I bet I can still take you on." Zune said before Jaune lightly pushed him causing him to fall.

"Jaune, that was a bit harsh." Ren said helping Zune up, "But it did prove your point."

"Fine, I'll sit today's lesson out." Zune said watching as Ms. Goodwitch came up to the platform.

"Hello students, as you know we are going to be having a carnival with the other kingdoms, and that means we will be sparring against them. Would misters Arc and Whinchester please come up here."

Jaune and Cardin both went to the platform where she was standing.

"You may both begin."

Cardin slammed his mace into Jaune's shield, but didn't knock him down. Jaune retaliated and slammed his sword into Cardin's mace, but for a while, neither of them managed to gain the upper hand until Jaune's aura dropped and Cardin managed to take his shield off and slam him into the ground. Before anything more could happen Ms. Goodwitch stopped the match.

"That is enough, it is evident that Jaune has lost, seeing as his aura has dropped into the red, the official would likely call the match." Goodwitch said before pairing everybody off, but leaving Zune and Jaune out of the matches.

"So Jaune, how are you?" Zune asked seeing him sulk.

"I'm never going to beat him am I?" Jaune asked looking at Zune.

"Hmmm, well not with that attitude, hey I have an idea." Zune said standing up.

"What?" Jaune asked standing up also.

"Get into stance."

Jaune got into a stance. Zune sighed.

"No, your stance is all wrong. Watch me." Zune said pulling out his sword and getting in a proper stance.

"Alright." Jaune said mimicking it, but also using his shield.

"Good, now mimic my actions." Zune said before he started attacking at nothing and moving his left arm as if it had a shield.

Jaune followed him, making sure to pay close attention to the way Zune's feet and body moved along with his arms. After a while, Jaune started to get tired so Zune stopped.

"Zune, that's incredible." Jaune panted, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, well it's a sword form I learned. It's helpful when you take on multiple enemies." Zune said sitting down, also tired from it.

They both rested till it was lunch time. After that they went to lunch where everyone started drilling Jaune about what to do with Cardin.

"Guys, come on, what should we do?" Zune asked looking around.

"LET'S BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora yelled excitedly causing a few of them to grin.

"Guys, it's not just me he's like that to. He's a jerk to everybody." Jaune said motioning over to wear Team CRDN was harassing a female faunus. She had large rabbit ears, and a heavily accented voice. They were pulling on her ears causing her pain.

Zune growled, crushing his fork. This surprised everyone else, seeing as they had never seen him get mad. Blake had her eyes narrowed and suddenly Zune stood up, and walked away. Blake followed him.

Zune was on the roof, practicing a form for hand to hand combat.

"Zune." Blake said standing at the doorway.

"What, I'm a bit busy." Zune said smashing his hand into a cement brick, not breaking it, but smashing his hand open. He winced.

"Stop, there is no reason to you hurting yourself." Blake said walking over.

"What should I do then?" Zune growled angry at Cardin. Angry enough that for a second his eyes flashed red.

"Stop him." Blake said.

"It's not that easy. Being a Faunus is what's getting her bullied." Zune said clenching his fist.

"I know it's not easy, but it's what needs to happen." Blake said softly.

"This is why the white fang exists. Because people treat the faunus like animals!" Zune said wrapping up his still bleeding hand.

"I know, I used to be a part of them." Blake said softly.

"Wait, you're a faunus?" Zune asked quickly turning around to look at her.

"Yeah…" Blake said before showing her cat ears by removing the ribbon that made them look like a bow.

"I figured that there was something special about you Blake." Zune said with a smile, "I never would have guessed Faunus."

"I'm sorry." Blake said softly.

"For what?"

"Being a Faunus."

"Hey, I happen to not think badly about faunuses. We are normal people, just with animal parts." Zune said smiling.

"Thank y- wait, you said we." Blake said shocked.

"Did I?" Zune asked while panicking in his head.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Oh, fine." Zune said taking off his glasses, showing vivid blue eyes with slit pupils, took a retainer out of his mouth showing sharper than normal teeth, and lastly took a comb out and combed his hair showing so red wolf ears that had matched his hair perfectly.

"You're also a Faunus!" Blake said amazed.

"Yeah, great sense of smell, great hearing, and very agile and quick." Zune said with a grin.

Blake smiled and glomped him, causing him to land on his back. He winced as it hit his cut, and Blake noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blake said quickly getting off him with a huge blush on her face, "I am just excited that I know another Faunus here, seeing as I don't really know Velvet." Blake said.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." Zune said sitting up. "I'm excited that you're also a Faunus, but I'd like to keep this a secret okay? Zune said grabbing his glasses.

"Wait." Blake said grabbing his arm.

"What?" Zune asked looking at her.

"Then this can also be a secret." Blake said before quickly kissing him.

Zune was shocked (Again) but quickly kissed back. After it ended they both re-hid their Faunus looks and went back to their friends to finish up their school day.

"Hey, Zune." Jaune said with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Zune asked with a grin.

"Can we spar tonight, and I want you to go all out on me." Jaune said with determination.

"Well we can spar in the courtyard before curfew, but I will only bring my club and sword. I won't bring the other weapons. Zune said looking at him. "They are not that easy to carry around day to day."

"Okay, but I don't want you to hold back, I want you to give it your all." Jaune said with determination.

"Alright I will, but be warned you might regret that." Zune said with a smile.

*************************Later that night.*************************************

Zune was standing in the courtyard, looking at Jaune who had his weapon and shield at the ready.

"Jaune, I want you to first fix your stance, then clear your mind." Zune said seeing Jaune do exactly that.

"Good, now we start!" Zune said instantly shooting a dust attack with his sword causing flames to explode at Jaune. Jaune quickly raised his shield and blocked said attacks before blocking Zunes club. Jaune quickly switched and swiped at Zune who threw his sword to the side and grabbed the blade of Jaune's with his gloved hand before pulling Jaune to him and headbutting him. Jaune stumbled back as Zune went and grabbed his sword. As Jaune straightened himself he saw Zune was rushing at him. He tried to block but Zune quickly disarmed him of his sword and shield. Then pointed his sword at Jaune's neck.

"Dammit, you always beat me." Jaune said as Zune helped him back up.

"Hey, you lasted longer this time." Zune said with a smile, "Just try to remember your stance when you fight."

Before Jaune could reply they heard a loud sound like someone being smacked and a female voice crying out. They looked at each other and ran, seeing Cardin and Velvet with Velvet on the ground and Carding raising his hand to a fist to punch her.

Zune didn't think, he reacted. He quickly jumped in front of Cardin as he brought his fist down and blocked it. Cardin looked surprised when he saw them there. Zune bent down and looked at Velvet. She was crying but managed to look at him.

"Hey, are you okay, did he hurt you?" Zune said seeing her nod. Zune then noticed her left eye had a large bruise around it and a small cut, "Did he do that to you?" Zune asked motioning to the eye. Velvet nodded causing Zune's eyes to suddenly turn to red as he spun to face Cardin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cardin asked confused.

"Sparing." Jaune replied causing Cardin to laugh.

"You bastard." Zune said in an almost growl.

"What the fuck do you want?" Cardin said in his arrogant way.

"Your blood." Zune said before quickly pulling out his weapons and running at Cardin doing a quick flip and slicing his back before smacking both of his knees in with his club causing them to collapse naturally. He then positioned his sword at his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cardin asked.

"You being an ass to a woman." Zune said before removing his weapon and kicking Cardin. "Don't hurt her again or the punishment will be much worse." Zune said before helping Velvet off and walking away with her and Jaune. He left Velvet with her dorm mates, and talked with Jaune all the way to his dorm.

"Jaune, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Zune asked him.

"Sure, what?"

"Do NOT talk about how I beat up Cardin."

"Well nobody will believe it if I did, because we know he would deny it, so fine." Jaune said shrugging.

"One other thing." Zune said.

"What?"

"How much do you like Pyrrah?" Zune asked looking him in the eye, seeing the blush.

"I don't know what you mean." Jaune denied looking away.

"She likes you alot you know." Zune said walking away with Jaune at his dorm's door in shock. "See you tomorrow." Zune said waving.

And that's the end of this. I know it's a weird chapter, but I wrote the start of this story around episode 11 before episode 12 and I wanted a Faunus character and I wanted more of Velvet. So I made a harem rough draft by accident and decided to try it and this is what it looks like. I know he seems like a Gary Stu, but does him being a Faunus help with that? Plus I got a comment about his weapons, he only carried all of them once, and only used the rifle. I never said he could move well with them, he really can't, they are a bit much, but he ignores it. Also quick update I am not taking this off but I am posting the story that I meant for this to be before I accidently made it a Harem. It will be named the blood stained lotus, same OC. Anyways, that's all for now. Bye.


End file.
